capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara Adama
Tamara Adama (Tammy) is the daughter of Joseph and Shannon Adama, and older sister of William Adama. She was born in 26YR. She went by her father's Caprican last name, Adams. Tamara attended Promethia High School. She and her mother were killed in the MAGLEV bombing terrorist attack. Tragedy Shannon calls Joseph from the escalator at the MAGLEV station to check on his ETA that evening for Willie's birthday party. He says he will not be there any later than 7 p.m. She says the party starts at 7:30. Tamara gets on the phone and tells her father he cannot be late. "Do you want to put Willie in therapy for the rest of his life?" Joseph reiterates, but Tamara says that is unacceptable. He needs to promise that he will be there and on time. Joseph says, "All right, Your Honor." Shannon takes the phone back and tells Joseph that they are getting on the lev. He interjects because he has something to say, but Shannon cannot hear him because the reception is breaking up. On the train, Tamara tells her mother about a "little creep" who came up to her and insulted her for being a Tauron. Shannon says she hoped she walked away, to which Tamara replies that she did after she kicked him in the balls. Ben Stark and Zoe Graystone are taking the train to the spaceport for their trip to Gemenon. Ben opens his jacket to reveal bombs strapped on his chest - a suicide vest. In the name of his god, he detonates them and the train blows up killing himself and Zoe, Shannon and Tamara, and five hundred other people. Joseph and dozens of others hear the rumble of the explosion and turn around in amazement as black smoke billows several blocks away. Funeral Rites After a month, Sam Adama finally convinces Joseph to have the funeral rites for his wife and daughter so they can pass over to the afterlife. The service is held at Joseph's home with family and friends in attendance. A Tauron priest, the Ferryman, officiates. Sam, is bare chested to display his tattoos for the ritual. As Ruth looks on and Larry is in prayer, Sam stands behinds Joseph and William who each hand a coin to the Ferryman - Joseph for Shannon and William for Tamara. Joseph asks the Ferryman to grant the deceased women passage. The Ferryman asks if Joseph and William will let the women go and both say good-bye. The Ferryman assures the Adamas that Shannon and Tamara will live forever in their hearts. They will live forever in peace. The Ferryman takes ink and flame from the plate Sam is holding and applies a ritual tattoo to Joseph's chest. A woman sings a mournful song. Tamara the Avatar Tamara is resurrected into the Virtual World as a Twin by Daniel Graystone as a favor to her father. Joseph hopes that they can be a family again, but Tamara is disturbed by how she got there, being in the dark, and that she cannot feel her heartbeat. She is inconsolable and Joseph leaves V-World quickly. He tells Daniel that the avatar is an abomination. She is released into the V-Club by Zoe's avatar and Lacy Rand, and then proceeds to try to find her way home, having no knowledge of her death, nor that she is not the original Tamara. In an effort to escape, she contacts Vesta, a well-known hacker, for help. Vesta attempts to send Tamara back home by shooting and de-rezing her, but Tamara does not die. Instead her wounds heal. Vesta decides to take advantage of this by striking a deal with Tamara. Tamara will pull off a heist in exchange for Vesta getting her back home. Because she cannot die, that will make her invulnerable to attempts to stop her from pulling off the heist. She and a gamer named Heracles pull off the job, becoming friends along the way. When they return, Vesta tells her she cannot get her home after all because she died in the MAGLEV bombing. Heracles comforts her. Vesta and her gang plan to use Tamara for more jobs, but Tamara will not be used. She shoots and de-rezes everyone except Heracles, whom she asks to go find her father in the real world so he can come and find her. Looking for Answers Trapped in V-World, she goes to the Mysteries Burlesque Club seeking answers to the afterlife. When she answers Cerberus' riddle incorrectly, they discover she has the power to transcend life and death. Cerberus thinks she might have found the answers that everyone is searching for, or maybe she is the answer. Saving Her Father Emmanuelle finds Tamara in the New Cap City version of her father's home. She tells Tamara that she is a friend of her father and that he is looking for his daughter full time. He has become so obsessed that he missed his son's ink day. He has become addicted to amp. Tamara does not believe that she can help him because she is a ghost, but Emmanuelle has a plan. Sometime later, Joseph Adama arrives in the same room. He pauses to use some amp then calls out that he can hear whoever is in the room. Tamara greets him and tells him that she does not want him to follow her anymore because if that is all he does then it is all he will ever do. Without warning, Tamara draws a weapon and shoots herself in the chest. Unaware that his daughter's avatar's wounds always heal, Joseph yells in shock and grief. Tamara turns the weapon on him and shoots him "fatally," causing him to de-rez from New Cap City forever. The Death Walker In New Cap City, Zoe inadvertently walks into a fight game in Atlas Arena. Tamara Adama, who is now called the Death Walker (because she cannot die), calls gamers into the arena who lost loved ones in the MAGLEV bombing. They are going to avenge the deaths of their loved ones by attacking Zoe over and over again. Tamara knows Zoe cannot die, but she can suffer and feel pain. In doing this, Tamara is also avenging the deaths of her mother and herself. Avenging Angels Category:New Cap City Category:V-World Category:Little Tauron Category:Tauron Category:Avatars Behind the Scenes Notes Tamara's fate was a plot thread that was never resolved by the season finale, Apotheosis. The last time she was seen was in the mountain fortress in New Cap City and her subsequent abduction by Daniel Graystone who asked her to deliver a message to Zoe. Future Connections